The present invention relates to a multi-head sewing machine including a plurality of sewing heads, and more particularly to a device for driving a thread take-up lever of each of the heads.
In a multi-head sewing machine in which thread take-up levers of the sewing heads are arranged to be driven by a common main shaft, when some of the sewing heads stop their sewing operation, the respective thread take-up levers still continue their swinging movement while the main shaft is rotated.
In such a sewing head held at rest, the needle thread guided through the corresponding thread take-up lever tends to be entangled by the swinging movement of the thread take-up lever of fluffed under the effect of repeated sliding friction of the thread take-up lever and consequently, it will be broken or slip out of the needle.